


The Christmas Chihuahua

by Manga_Otaku121344



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Implied Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_Otaku121344/pseuds/Manga_Otaku121344
Summary: Kenma's Christmas Eve was spent standing out in the freezing cold and enduring brutal winds all to snag a copy of the newest game. Kuroo had gone to Miyagi but at least the Nekoma captain had sent a replacement. Kenma wouldn't have this Christmas Eve any other way.XXXXXXA gift for alldana.tumblr.com!





	

December 24, 11:30 pm, Christmas Eve

 

The air was bitterly cold as the wind whipped mercilessly against the exposed flesh of the crowds. Couples littered the roads as they head home from their Christmas dates. Groups of friends were headed to the karaoke bars or heading home after having their bellies filled with warm sake.

 

Kenma was watching one man particularly make a fool of himself when his phone softly dinged notifying him of his latest text message. He sighed quietly, the only indication that he did so being the small puff of air, and looked at the message.

 

It was Kuroo. Again.

 

**From: Kuro**

**_Still safe?_ **

****

Kenma rolled his eyes. The past two was filled with texts all asking the same question. It was actually quite amusing to see how many ways Kuroo could check to see if he hadn’t been kidnaped yet.

 

**To: Kuro**

**_Yes, I’m still safe, mom. I haven’t moved from this spot since the first time you texted me._ **

****

**From: Kuro**

**_But you’re so far away and exposed to the elements, I can’t help but worry! What if someone offered your apple pie? You’d follow them without a second thought!_ **

****

Kuroo was currently in Miyagi. Christmas was a time for couples to be together, after all.

****

**To: Kuro**

**_I would only follow them if it meant I wouldn’t have to keep getting your texts._ **

****

**From: Kuro**

**_Et tu Brute?!_ **

****

**From: Kuro**

**_Just stay close to your personal space heater ;)_ **

****

Kenma blushed, though you couldn’t tell since his cheeks were already red from the onslaught of the wind. He planned on staying close to his ‘personal space heater’; that is, if he would ever come back.

 

As if on cue an orange ball of energy appeared with two cans of hot chocolate in his hands.

 

“Sorry it took me so long! The vending machine was like, waaay over there and then I saw this dog and he was wearing a Santa hat and jingle bells! Jingle bells, Kenma!”

 

Kenma took the can and was glad for the warmth he could feel through his mittens.

 

“I’m pretty sure if we put jingle bells on you it would have the same effect” Kenma teased with a small upturn of his lips. “Sometimes you act like a little dog, Shouyou.”

 

Hinata pretended to pout. “What? No way! I’m so much cooler than a yappy dog. Like, a mighty dragon or something.”

 

“I think chihuahua fits better.”

 

Sighing in defeat, Hinata laid his head against Kenma’s shoulder.

 

“So this is like a serious thing, huh?” Kenma nodded in response.

 

“There is only a limited number of copies, even though I preordered I still want to make sure I get one.”

 

“You sure do like video games,” Hinata said with a hum. Kenma bit his bottom lip and wondered, not for the first time, if it was a bad thing. However, his fears were expelled with Hinata grinned at him. “But I think that’s cool. You’re really good at them and it’s fun to watch.”

 

The last few minutes was passed by Hinata’s idle chatter, Kenma mostly listened and sipped the hot chocolate but he gave his input when necessary.

 

There was only two minutes left now and the line was becoming anxious. Kenma was pushed into Hinata as people tried to get closer to the door. Hinata didn’t mind though, instead he just snuggled closer to Kenma, fulfilling the name Kuroo had given him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an hour later and they were finally headed home. Kenma buzzed with near invisible excitement and happiness. He held his newest game in his both of his hands and stared down at the box as they walked, leaving Hinata to make sure they didn’t bump into anyone or anything.

 

“Hey, Kenma,” Hinata said, drawing he faux blond from his trance. They had stopped walking and Hinata was looking at the ground and fidgeted, reminding Kenma a lot of a kid who has to use the bathroom.

 

“Um, well, it’s Christmas and all, and well…I was wondering if I could give you your gift now?”

 

Kenma blinked a few times. His gift? He didn’t need to get him anything; plus, he had nothing to give in return. Hinata fidgeted a bit more before he received a nod from Kenma.

 

Hinata smiled widely and leaned forward. A soft and chaste kiss was placed on Kenma’s lips.

 

“Merry Christmas, Kenma,” Hinata whispered softly. Kenma smiled, widened than he had in a long time.  The gift he received; although it didn’t cost a single yen it was worth more to Kenma than the game he waited a whole year for and currently held in his hands.

 

He leaned forward and returned the kiss.

 

“Merry Christmas, Shouyou.”


End file.
